


Pasión

by FaygoMayhem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chill XV, Dancing, Flexible Fuckery, Flirting, M/M, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaygoMayhem/pseuds/FaygoMayhem
Summary: Gladio gets dragged out to an underground Latin Dance club by a friend. While there, he meets a beautiful stranger who easily dances his way into his heart.....and his bedroom.





	1. El Tango

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is done. This is the product of a 27 hour straight writing marathon, so please forgive any glaring errors or weirdness. All the love in the world to the people in the Chill XV Discord group for their encouragement and putting up with my whining and half delirious self.

 

Walking alone on the streets of downtown Insomnia at night is typically a dangerous venture, but a man of the size and stature of Gladiolus Amicitia doesn’t have much to worry about. People actually go out of their way to avoid him as he struts casually along the sidewalk before turning down an ally and walking over to a door at the side of one of the buildings. He nods once to the large man standing in front of the door trying to look intimidating and flashes him a slip of paper. The man says nothing, but moves to the side and opens the door so he can walk inside.

The door leads to a dark hallway lit sporadically with neon signs advertising various different types of alcohol that smells heavily of smoke and sweat. He can hear feint music coming from the end of the hall and takes a deep breath to steel himself before opening the door and crossing into the establishment proper.

He finds himself at the top of a stairwell leading down into a throng of moving bodies all dancing to the rhythmic Latin beats coming from the band on a stage at the back of the room. It immediately feels about ten degrees warmer and is thankful that he had the foresight to wear as little clothing as he could possibly get away with while still being considered decent. A few people on the stairs watching the dancers while swaying idly to the music stop to stare at him as he walks by, but he ignores them all.  He’s used to people staring at him and he’s long since learned not to pay them any mind.

He slowly makes his way down the stairs and over to the bar tucked away in one of the corners of the room. Halfheartedly, he scans the sea of dancers hoping to spot the person he came here to meet. The room is too crowded and dimly lit to have any real hope of spotting anyone specific so he finds an unoccupied spot against the wall to pull out his phone and fire off a quick text announcing his arrival.

The music is so loud Gladio can barely hear himself think as he casually watches people move across the floor with varying levels of skill. There was an astounding number of young women doing little more than wiggling their hips and grinding against their partners in an attempt to look sexy as a few older and obviously more experienced couples literally danced circles around them.

As his eyes roam the floor he notices that people seem to be giving one couple in particular much more room than the others. There is a small crowd gathered around them watching as a tall brunette man wearing glasses and dressed simply in tight black slacks and a crisp white dress shirt effortlessly twirls around a much shorter blonde woman in a very skimpy black dress. Their footwork is fast and precise, almost professional, and they glide across the floor with practiced ease to the lively beat. Gladio is so enraptured by their movements he doesn’t even notice the woman sneaking up behind him until she gives him a hard slap on his leather clad ass.

“Hey big boy, didn’t expect to actually see you out tonight,” his friend chuckles as he yelps and swings around to face her.

“Ah Crowe, you know I’ll never pass up on a chance to rag on you for being an old lady,” Gladio pulls her in for a hug and places a gentle kiss to the top of her head while whispering ‘Happy Birthday Grandma’ into her hair.

She smiles and punches his muscled chest playfully, probably hurting her hand a lot more than she hurt him, and pulls away to sneak a glance at the couple Gladio was watching. The music had slowed and the man in the white shirt now had the woman facing away from him and pulled flush against his chest. The two swayed together in perfect synchronization as he ran his hands sensuously along the curves of her sides.

“See something you like?” Crowe asks with a smirk as Gladio practically starts drooling at the sight in front of him.

“I’ve never seen people move like that,” Gladio says with awe as the woman turns suddenly in the man’s arms and sways down his body until she’s kneeling at his feet. Gladio swallows heavily as his brain fights over which one of them to be more jealous of.

“Any closer and they’d be fucking,” Crowe snorts as she heads off toward the bar pulling Gladio along by his shirtsleeve. “Stop thinking with your second head and buy a pretty girl a drink.”

“Gladly, you know any?” he steals a final glance at the couple on the dance floor before following after his friend, laughing as she hits him again

“Asshole.”

They go to the bar and Crowe talks him into taking a shot of Tequila to get him ‘in the spirit of things’ and he wonders again just why he had come out to this club to indulge her in the first place. She’d only asked him here just for his status as eye-candy so they might draw the attention of a few women in the area. Crowe was nothing if not an opportunist.

After a beer and some gossip about who was hooking up with who at their workplace Crowe was dragging him out onto the dance floor to take full advantage of his presence. Gladio’s hulking frame fit awkwardly in the crowd of people, but they did succeed in turning a few heads as Crowe eagerly lead him to the center of the floor, put her hands on his shoulders and rolled her entire body forward into his chest.

Gladio smirked and grabbed her right hand, moving both their arms to the side and placing his other large hand on the small of her back. They rocked forward and back for a few beats before he spun her under his arm and back into the hold. He twists her around so she’s no longer facing him and then spins her out away from him and back while keeping their hands joined.

She takes her left hand off his shoulder and plants her feet while keeping hold of his other hand so he can spin out and then back in. She puts a hand on his chest and they pose to the beat of the drum for a brief second before she spins away again. They dance separately for a few beats until Gladio pulls her back toward his chest and dips her down dramatically. She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck as they come back up, then walks away like she intends on leaving him there alone.

He lets her get a few steps away before he walks over and grabs her arm, twirling her twice before pulling her back to his chest. She laughs and knocks her hip playfully into his, causing him to briefly loose his balance and stumble back into the person dancing behind him. The force of their collision knocks the person forward and Gladio hears something slide along the floor at their feet.

“Shit, sorry,” he mutters, bending automatically to retrieve the fallen item before it can be trampled by the other dancers. He feels himself flush as he rises and meets the slightly irritated gaze of the man in the white shirt he had been watching before. Up close he’s even more handsome than Gladio had been able to make out earlier. Chiseled jawline, firm pouty lips, stunning green eyes that were narrowed at him in what felt like disapproval- the man was absolutely gorgeous.

 Dumbly, he holds out the pair of glasses he had just knocked off the man’s face for him to take. The green eyed man inspects the frames for damage before sliding them back into place on his nose and blinking twice to adjust to the change in vision.

“No harm done,” he says with a small smile. His voice is deep and accented and Gladio feels a shiver run down his spine at the sound of it. He finds himself unable to do anything but stand there and stare after him as he turns back to his partner to continue dancing as if he’d never missed a beat.

While he was busy someone else had stepped in to dance with Crowe, and he turned around to find her in the arms of a different guy. She shoots him an apologetic look but he just shrugs and gestures back toward the bar, he doesn’t really feel like dancing much more anyhow.

He plants himself down in an empty seat and orders another beer. For the next few songs he spends his time alternating between trying to keep up with Crowe’s conquests on the dance floor and staring hungrily at the beautiful man in the white shirt. They lock eyes once or twice, but every time Gladio chickens out and looks away to pretend to watch something else.

Another two songs and one more beer later and the band announces that their taking a short break. The lights get a little brighter and the people on the dance floor scatter off to grab drinks or step outside to cool down. Out of the corner of his eye he spots Crowe slinking off to one of the corners of the room arm in arm with a black haired woman in a very tight red dress.

She gives him a covert thumbs up as she passes by and he winks and raises his beer in her direction. Mission accomplished, now he could get the hell out of there. He tries flagging down the bartender to settle his check but he’s too busy with the swarm of people flooding the bar for refreshment. He finally gets his attention after a few minutes and has a piece of paper slapped down in front him. As he turns to reach for his wallet he feels someone slide up almost uncomfortably close to him.

“Leaving so soon?”

Gladio swallows and turns back around to again come face to face with the man he’s been trying to undress with his eyes all night. He’s close enough that Gladio can get a good look at the definition of his chest and back in the spots where his shirt is clinging to him, damp with sweat. He focuses on counting the correct amount of Gil out of his wallet to throw down on the counter to stop himself from staring.

“Yeah well, my partner’s otherwise occupied so I’m officially off-duty as wingman. Figured I’d relocate to a place where I’m less likely to sweat my balls off,” he says with a grin as he takes a long swig of what remains of his last beer to prove his point. The man beside him gives a low chuckle a takes a small sip of whatever drink he has in his hand.

“That’s a shame. I quite enjoyed your earlier performance. I was hoping for a repeat showing,” the man smirks and Gladio nearly chokes on his own saliva.

“The dancing or the part where I nearly knocked you on your ass?” Emboldened, the bulky man leans his elbow casually against the counter and rest his head on it, stretching a bit to flex the muscles of his torso.

“I don’t think I’d be opposed to either,” he says smoothly as he unabashedly leers down at Gladio’s exposed chest.

Gladio blinks and straightens himself up again, “Me? You move better than anyone I’ve ever seen. What do you want to be watching me for?”

“Perhaps I should take a more active role then?”

 “You asking me to dance?”

“Depends, are you agreeing?”

Gladio swallows again nervously and quickly takes another sip of his beer. He glances the man over, trying to tell if he’s joking but his face is an unreadable mask. He rubs the back of his neck and glances around the room, “You sure your girlfriend wouldn’t be opposed to that?”

“Considering we only met a few hours ago I don’t believe she gets any say in what I do and don’t do. I never even got her first name.”

Gladio thought back to the pair of them dancing from before, they certainly didn’t look like people who had only just met. He remembered the man’s hands traveling all over the girl’s body, was that what he was planning on doing with him? Why didn’t that bother him in the slightest? He watches him raise his glass again to his perfect bowed lips and is struck with the sudden desire to replace it with several different parts of his body.

As if reading his mind the man looked over with a suggestive smirk on his face, “Who knows, if you impress me I might agree to a more….private performance.”

All the blood in Gladio’s head suddenly found its way down south and his brain stalled to a complete stop. He struggled to find words and managed to choke out, “Uh, I’m Gladio.”

Regaining a bit of his composure he gives a smirk of his own and adds, “So you don’t make the same mistake twice.”

“Ignis,” he says coolly, knocking back the rest of the liquid in his glass. “So, shall we?”

Gladio nodded once and stood, unsure of what to do now that he’d accepted the offer. The band was starting to file back in and pick up their instruments. Ignis instructed him to wait behind at the bar for a moment and sauntered off toward the stage. He hovered nervously next to the bar, unable to sit back down now that he’d already vacated his seat.

Ignis had a short conversation with the female lead singer of the band and Gladio managed to catch a glimpse of her nodding enthuastically to whatever he was saying. He nervously wiped his palms on his leather pants to make sure they weren’t too sweaty before they even did anything and gave a quick sniff under his armpit to make sure he didn’t smell awful, not like he’d be able to do anything about it.

The band made a brief announcement about who they were and why they were there as the lights dimmed back down. The other people in the room had taken notice of Ignis standing alone by the stage slowly rolling up his sleeves and popping the top two buttons of his shirt and hesitantly began to crowd around, leaving plenty of space for him in the center of the floor.

Gladio swallowed, knowing all those eyes were about to be on him as well and he only hoped he could manage to not make a complete fool out of himself. He inhaled deeply as the musicians readied their instruments and kicked off their song.

 It starts with strings and a low keyboard sawing off a deep percussive beat. Ignis lets the music play for a single measure before talking a single slow step forward timed perfectly with the next downbeat. He walks until he reaches the center of the floor, never talking his eyes off Gladio. With a flourish he does a quick spin and lands with one of his legs bent slightly forward, toe pointing down. He slides his hands sensuously down from the top of his chest to hips before thrusting his arms in the air in time with the beat.  He sways his hips and gently moves his hands down to rub at his face and neck before extending one of his arms out dramatically and beckoning Gladio forward with a single finger.

 Gladio had been slowly moving closer the entire time without drawing attention to himself and finally stepped into the open space when Ignis called him forward. He heard a few gasps and cheers from the onlookers and caught a few people filming with their phones from the corners of his eyes, but right now there was only one person in the room that mattered.

His mind blocked out everything but Ignis and the music, and he became hyper aware of his own body movements. It was a technique that served him well in Martial Arts and was proving invaluable in this situation to help prevent him from tripping over his own big feet. He stalked toward the other man like a predator, using his size to his advantage to state his dominance as they began to circle around each other. When they got close enough Ignis placed a gentle hand on the center of his chest and he reached out to cup the other man’s face, making sure those brilliant green eyes were on no one but him.

They spun closer to each other and the strings played out a dramatic crescendo until a cymbal crashed and they both took a large step back, away from each other. As they stared each other down Gladio made a split second decision to quickly shed the shirt he was wearing and toss it to the floor, causing a few women in the crowd to clap and cheer.

Ignis smirks at him and a second later a snare drum rolls, the vocalist begins to sing and they both take a mirrored step toward each other, bending their front legs at the knee as their back legs remain perfectly straight. Gladio extends an arm to support Ignis’ head as he bends his torso almost all the way backward and back up. They pivot around each other and switch positons so Gladio was now facing away from the stage.

Gladio steps forward and extends his arm and Ignis pivots beside him, grabbing one of his hands and running his other hand delicately up his tattooed forearm. Gladio spins him so they both return to their original positions and sink down once again with two of their hands joined and the others resting at the middle of their partner’s back. This time Ignis keeps his torso parallel to Gladio’s so the intensity of their gaze isn’t broken as they rise back up, faces so close their foreheads touch.

Ignis hooks his right leg over Gladio’s left thigh and Gladio spins them around twice before they stop again and hold the position for a count before Ignis dips back again, this time at a full 180 degree angle as Gladio supports his back. When he rises again his face comes so close they’re just a hairsbreadth away from kissing and Ignis smirks at him again as he steps to the side and gives a short kick back behind his left leg while still in the hold as Gladio does the opposite.

Ignis sways his hips and does a series of sharp, short kicks between Gladio’s’ massive legs as Gladio does the same between his. Gladio spins him so his back hits flush with his chest and their hands join at Ignis’ stomach while their other arms remain extended. They walk along the length of the floor in this positon stopping just at the edge of the crowd so Ignis can kick one of his long legs out and to the side.

They pause and break their hold briefly so Ignis can do a full spin back around so they are once again facing each other and then walk back across the floor in the other direction. When they reach the center of the floor they stop and Ignis lifts his right leg and pivots around Gladio on just his left, using Gladio’s arm for support and challenging him with his eyes to break the hold and drop him.

When both his feet are on the ground Gladio spins him out and away, releasing his back but keeping hold of his hand so he doesn’t get further than the length of their outstretched arms. They hold the position for a moment, giving Gladio a nice view of Ignis’ firm backside, before the other man spins around wildly, swinging his arm as if he means to smack Gladio’s hand away.

Gladio spins and turns his back to Ignis as if he means to walk away, but in the next instant Ignis is pressed up flush against his back and running his leg sensuously up the side of his thigh. Gladio puts a hand on his knee and pushes his leg back down and forcefully turns back around, making Ignis release him and quickly walk backward as if afraid. He sinks down on one knee as if begging for forgiveness as Gladio looms over him menacingly.

He sinks down and curls a possessive hand around Ignis’ neck as the other man wraps an arm around his shoulder and they rise again. Gladio spins them around both around again and Ignis again dips back, this time with his back facing him so when he goes back his face ends up almost level with Gladio’s crotch. He forcefully pushes Ignis back into a standing position and pulls him back flush against him, subtly grinding his hips into the shorter man’s ass. They walk forward pressed close like that for a few steps before Ignis disengages and moves to walk completely away.

This time Gladio grabs him at both his elbows, keeping him from leaving, before spinning him around again and walking back across the floor. Gladio dips Ignis one last time, predicting the end of the song, and runs a reverent hand down his chest before settling it on his hip. Ignis paws his chest for purchase on the way back up and lets himself be spun out and gently back in again.

They lock eyes for a brief second in the hold and Ignis asks a silent question. Gladio nods and the other man hesitantly wraps both his arms around his neck and steps to the side. Ignis lifts himself up using Gladio’s neck for leverage and uses his meaty thigh as a springboard to kick both his legs out to the side almost level with Gladio’s shoulder.

Gladio then uses a great amount of power to swing them both around so Ignis lands with his left leg bent forward at the knee and his right laying back almost flat against the floor,  maintaining the hold with Gladio’s crotch almost level with his chin as he looms over him.

The final notes of the song sound off and the room bursts into loud applause and cheers. The noise is almost deafening to Gladio who slowly comes back to full awareness as they continue holding their final position, both panting heavily. Gladio slowly helps Ignis back to his feet but keeps him held close so their foreheads touch again when he reaches his full height.

“So….” Gladio whispers huskily once the noise had finally died down, “about that private party…”

Ignis wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him closer so their lips almost touch again and gives another signature smirk, “Your place or mine?”

 


	2. A Private Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio takes his new dance partner back home to claim his reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did the things guys! The song used for the strip scene is linked before it starts, and I had to add another part because it was getting too long, but I'm in the process of writing that out now so it should be up either later today or early tomorrow. Thanks for sticking with me!

Gladio and Ignis separated, agreeing to meet outside when they both had gathered their things and said their goodbyes to the people they’d come there with. Crowe was nowhere to be found, so Gladio sent a text informing her that he was leaving as he collected his shirt from where he’d tossed it on the dance floor. She fired back a couple minutes later with a picture of himself and Ignis looking fiercely into each other’s eyes during their routine with the tagline ‘Get it Gladdy’. Shuddering in anticipation, he quickly saved the picture and hurried outside to meet his new partner.

 

The brisk evening air hit him like a slap to the face as he stepped out, the chill doing wonders to invigorate him after the smothering heat of the club had started to make his eyes fuzzy around the edges and his thoughts come a good bit slower than he was used to. He glanced briefly around the ally and was more than relieved to find Ignis causally leaning against the side of the building he’d just stepped out of with a jacket slung over his shoulder. Gladio smiled at the sight of him as he pushed himself off from the wall.

 

“You look surprised to see me,” the beautiful man said with a slight smirk as he fell into step beside Gladio and walked with him out of the ally.

 

“Guess I’m still getting used to the idea that you picked me out of all the others in the club that you coulda gone home with,” Gladio rubbed the back of neck sheepishly as they came to a stop on the sidewalk. He still wasn’t really sure if all this was real or some tequila induced fever dream, but damn was he eager to find out.

 

“I know what I like,” Ignis purred, taking a single step closer in his direction so their shoulders were brushing against each other, “and I find that a man with your physique and strength who still possess the balance and grace to dance so effortlessly to be absolutely irresistible.”

 

“It’s not really anything special.”

 

“You should learn how to take a compliment,” Ignis leveled him with the hard gaze of a critical individual that was probably incredibly hard to impress and didn’t give out disingenuous praises just for a taste of something he wanted.

 

Gladio turned his head away, unable to hold the intense stare for too long, and shuffled his feet awkwardly on the cement. “So, uh, I live a few blocks from here if you still wanted to….” He cut himself off as Ignis gave him another sly smile that was reminiscent of a cat who was about to dive headfirst in a bowl full of cream.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

They set off at a casual pace toward his apartment, walking side by side and letting the cool air tamper down the heat of their previous activities. After about a full block walked in comfortable silence Ignis closed the distance between them to strike up a conversation.

 

“So, I’ve got to know where you learned to dance so well. You don’t seem the type to take it on as a form of recreation.”

 

Smiling shyly, Gladio shoved his hands in his pockets and walked a little slower so he could bask in the warmth of the man beside him. “It’s….kinda embarrassing actually. My kid sister was obsessed with dance when she was growing up, but was too shy and closed off after our mom left to ask dad for lessons. I signed up for classes with her to make it more comfortable, figuring she’d be too busy laughing at my big dumb ass twirling around the room in tights and ballerina slippers to get embarrassed at herself. Turns out I had something of a knack for it so I stuck around even after she got confident enough to do it on her own.”

 

Ignis’ features softened and he fixed Gladio with a fond smile, “That’s very sweet of you.”

 

The large man flushed, hoping the other couldn’t see it in the dim lighting and again turned his head away. “Yeah, well, she means the world to me, and I’d do anything to see her smile. Plus I train and compete in mixed martial arts for a living so the experience really comes in handy,” he shrugged, trying to brush off his embarrassment.

 

They fell into another silence before Gladio calmed his nerves enough to speak up again, “What about you? With moves like yours you’ve gotta be some sort of pro.”

 

Ignis hummed in confirmation and reached up to push his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, “I’ve been dancing nearly all my life, it’s an integral part of who I am as a person. With an immense amount of hard work I was accepted into one of the greatest fine arts schools in the world and landed a tour with the Tenebrae Ballet after graduation.”

 

“Woah,” Gladio gasped, unable to hide his shock. The Tenebrae Ballet was one of the most prestigious performance troupes in all of Eos, and they only accepted the best of the best into their ranks. He was already floundering enough under Ignis’ praise of his skills, but to know the comments were coming from someone with such an impressive pedigree had the flush on his cheeks roaring to life again. “So are you on a break now or something?”

 

Ignis shook his head and adjusted the jacket on his shoulder, “No, I quit some time ago, tired of the strain of traveling ten months out of the year with no time to pursue my other interests. I moved to Insomnia with the hope of opening my own studio so I could indulge my passion for teaching along with my love of dance.”

 

“How’s that working out?”

 

“It’s been a rough road, but the first classes will be starting early next week. I was out tonight in a celebration, of sorts,” Ignis smiled brightly, clearly impassioned with the talk of his new studio and proud of the new direction his life was taking. Gladio found himself quickly getting lost in the sparkle of his eyes and only narrowly avoided a collision with a stop sign as they rounded a corner and continued on.

 

“You went out dancing to celebrate a new career teaching dancing? Doesn’t that feel like work?” Gladio chuckled as Ignis looked over at him with a puzzled expression, as if he’d just been asked why he bothered eating or breathing.

 

“Of course not. It’s true that the majority of my time is spent is spent in one studio or another, but it never feels like work to me, especially when I get the chance to break out of the normally rigorous chorography and just let the music move me. I love to dance, and being able to just loose myself in the movement is always a good reminder as to why. It feels so wonderful to let go and trust myself with a new partner; to take cues from them and make up steps as we go along. It makes me happy, more than I could ever explain.”

 

Now it was Ignis’ turn to flush slightly as he caught himself gushing on about his passion. It was so endearing that Gladio couldn’t help but to wrap an arm around his shoulders as he lead him over to the front of his apartment building.

 

“This is me,” Gladio said softly, releasing Ignis so he could open the door and usher him inside. His nerves returned full-force as they took the stairs up to his floor and went inside the apartment.

It was a decent space, purchased with the combination of his sizable tournament winnings and trust fund from his admittedly wealthy family, which was perfect for a man of his size and lifestyle. The small entryway lead out into a large open living space that was furnished with a couple stylish leather couches and a well-used reading recliner that were gathered around a large mahogany coffee table. A massive flat screen TV was mounted on the wall below an entertainment center that housed a DVD player and a few gaming systems and the walls were lined with several tall bookcases that housed a considerable collection of novels in all genres, along with an expensive stereo and shelf after shelf of varied music albums. A small, rarely used but still well stocked, kitchen sat off to the side along with a small dining table and a few chairs.

He certainly had nothing to be ashamed of, but that didn’t stop his cheeks from flaring up again as Ignis wandered around the space, taking stock of its contents. He didn’t know why, but he was worried the other man might find things not up to his standard after all, and he was deathly afraid that he might just turn around and walk out the door after appraising his collection of trashy romance novels and all over the place musical tastes.

“You, uh, want something to drink?” he stammered as he walked into the kitchen to give himself some room to breathe.

“Some water would be lovely, thank you,” Ignis called as he bent to read the book titles and album covers, humming in appreciation.

Gladio could feel himself starting to sweat as he opened the refrigerator to grab a couple bottles of water and try to calm himself down. He wasn’t used to feeling this nervous around other people, though it wasn’t as if he made a habit of bringing beautiful strangers back to his apartment with the intent of sleeping with them, no matter what people may think. Cursing himself for being so juvenile, he went back into the living room to hand Ignis the water.

“Quite an impressive selection you have here,” he commended, taking a long drink out of the bottle. Gladio had to force himself not to stare at the way his adam’s apple bobbed elegantly as he swallowed.

“I like a lot of different stuff. No point in sticking to just one style when there’s so much out there, ya know?”

Ignis hummed again and went back to perusing the albums, leaving Gladio standing there awkwardly trying to plan his next move.

“So….you wanna sit down or somethin?”

Ignis raised one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows and gave another sly smirk, “I thought I was here for a private show?”

“Oh yeah….uh, what did you have in mind?”

“Pick a song and I’ll dance for you, since you seem so enamored with the way I move.”

Gladio gulped and his cock gave a little twinge inside his pants at the implication of the other man’s words, “O-okay, just let me move the table out of the way and I’ll pick out some stuff.”

Ignis stood off to the side to watch him shove the heavy table off to the side of the room in an impressive feat of strength, licking his lips a little in appreciation as the muscles in his back and shoulders contracted with the effort. Once that was done he walked over to bookcase to start loading CDs into the rotating tray of his stereo to find the right song.

“How about this one?” Gladio gave an impish grin as he clicked the stereo on and the opening notes to Ginuwine’s ‘Pony’ started to play.

“No,” Ignis glared at him and crossed his arms in front of his chest in mock offense.

“Come on, it’s perfect.”

“No. I don’t know you nearly well enough for that.”

“Next time then,” the tattooed man said with a wink as he picked another song. They stood there for about twenty minutes, Gladio selecting songs and Ignis shooting them down for one reason or another. If the guy was going to be so picky he didn’t understand why he didn’t just pick one _himself_. He was ready to give up after about the thirtieth album change when Ignis’ eyebrows suddenly shot up into his hairline as the new selection started.

“This one good?” Gladio practically pleaded with him, really wanting to just get on with it.

“It’ll do. Go sit down,” Ignis commanded. Gladio made himself comfortable on the couch, settling back into a reclining position. The dancer removed his socks and shoes and draped his jacket over the arm of the recliner then went to the center of the room and signaled for him to restart the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qq4j1LtCdww)

He stood still as the opening guitar cord faded in, then trashed his entire from side to side as the drums entered, holding a position during the short rift before repeating the motion with the second sound off.  As the drums started pounding out a percussive beat he began to sway from side to side, letting his eyes slip closed as he ran his hands slowly down from his shoulders and over his chest before they finally settled on his hips.

He did a quick spin, then bent over to the side, proudly displaying his toned ass in the tight fitting black slacks as he ran his hands down his thighs and to his knees then slowly straightened back up as the guitar faded out.

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood, like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

As the lyrics started, Ignis took a single, seductive, step forward and moved his hands up the front of his shirt to pop open the button at the top. With every line came another step and another button until he was standing only about a foot away from the edge of the couch with his shirt hanging fully open. Gladio wasn’t exactly expecting the man to _strip_ for him, but he certainly wasn’t about to complain as the toned and lean muscles of his abs and chest came into full view. The green eyed man locked eyes with him, and spun around as the music started to speed up again, letting the shirt billow out around him.

 

_I wanna love you but I better not touch (don’t touch)_

He came to a stop and leaned back to shrug the shirt off, shaking his head playfully and wagging one of his fingers in a teasing motion.

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

 

Slowly wrapping his arms around himself he swayed from side, before pulling his hands away from his skin forcefully and shoving them back to his hips.

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)_

He extended in arm out and yanked himself forward, as if being pulled by an invisible string toward the man on the couch.

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous_

Holding his head in his hands he fights to take another step back, rolling his neck and shoulders like he’s fighting with his own thoughts.

_Poison_

_You’re poison running through my veins_

 

He sinks down into a crouching position on the floor as if he’s been defeated, then slowly stands back up, hanging his head in shame

_Poison_

_I don’t wanna break these chains_

 

Shutting his eyes he dramatically throws his arms to the side like he’s being shackled to a wall, then he clenches his fists as he slowly lowers them back down.

_Your mouth, so hot_

Snapping his eyes open as if possessed, he then steps forward to close the remain distance between himself and the couch, leaning forward to cup Gladio’s cheek and swipe a thumb over his lips.

_Your web, I’m caught_

Gladio’s breath catches as Ignis crawls into his lap, bracketing his legs on either side of him.

_Your skin, so wet_

 

The smaller man smirks as he slides his hands down the tattooed muscle of Gladio’s chest before coming to a stop at the waistband of his pants, then trailing back up.

_Black lace, on sweat_

 

_I hear you calling and it’s needles and pins (and pins)_

 

He cups Gladio’s face in his hands and rolls his head around, the larger man putting up no resistance as he’s manhandled.

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

 

 Threading a hand into silky locks of dark hair he yanks him closer, mouthing the words to the song right up against his lips as his eyes flash dangerously.

_Don’t wanna touch you but you’re under my skin (deep in)_

As soon as Gladio moves to kiss him, Ignis tosses him back against the couch with a scowl and leans forward to put his hands on muscular shoulders.

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous_

 

He trails his hands back down the other man’s chest, this time not stopping as they intentionally brush against his growing erection while he climbs down off of his lap.

 

_Poison_

Crouching down he forcefully spreads Gladio’s legs so he can slot himself between them, peeking up at him over his glasses with a devilish look in his eyes.

_You’re poison running through my veins_

He rubs his hands up and down the man’s meaty thighs in desperation, coming close to the bulge in his pants but never quite touching.

_Poison_

Bracing himself on Gladio’s legs, he fluidly stands back up and leans in closer, again capturing his amber gaze. The larger man is visibly turned on, his pupils blown black and color high in his face. He licks his lips as the green eyed man comes closer, grunting in anticipation.   

_I don’t wanna break these chains_

 

Ignis is right up against his mouth, leaning in like he’s finally going to kiss him, but just as they’re about to brush their lips together he turns his head away. He pushes against Gladio’s chest to stand himself back up then starts swaying and rubbing his hands all over his bared torso before taking several steps backward to the beat of the drums.

_One look, could kill_

Again flashing his devious smirk, the dancer slides his hands back down his chest and pops open the button of his slacks.

_My Pain, your thrill_

He slides the zipper down, then gives a short tug as he spins around to let them pool around his ankles. He then elegantly steps out of them and kicks them off to the side.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch (don’t touch)_

Left only in a high-waisted black thong that Gladio recognizes as a dancer’s belt, Ignis bends over again so Gladio can get a good look at his freshly bared ass cheeks, practically drooling all over himself as he roams his eyes over his exposed lower half.

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

 

He stands back up and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of the tight-fitting belt, teasing at pulling it off before sliding back down to the floor

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)_

 

On his hands and knees he crawls back over to Gladio until he’s again kneeling between his still spread legs. Unable to resist any longer, the tattooed man leans forward and hooks his arms under the other man’s smaller ones to hoist him back up onto his lap.

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous_

 

Ignis’ wide green eyes are watching him carefully as he takes hold of his large hands and guides them to his hips. Gladio leans forward, and he can feel the other man’s breath coming out in measured pants against his skin as he touches their foreheads together.

_Well I don’t wanna break these chains_

_Poison (poison)_

_Running deep inside my veins_

_Burning deep inside my veins_

Finally, Ignis tilts his head back and captures Gladio’s lips with his own. The brutish man growls in satisfaction and draws him even closer, brushing their pelvises together. Ignis’ tongue licks into his mouth and they kiss feverishly until the song ends, only breaking apart for air before diving right back in.

_Poison_

 

Fumbling behind him, Gladio reaches for the remote to shut of the stereo, then stands without warning, prompting Ignis to wrap his long legs around his waist. Panting, he captures the pair of perfect lips again before ripping them apart and growling in his ear.

 

“Bedroom, now.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't click the link, the song Ignis is dancing too is Alice Cooper's 'Poison'.


	3. A New Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis get to know each other more intimately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The monster is complete! Just in time for the end of NSFW week too. Thanks everyone for baring with me through the long hiatus, and I hope you enjoy the 3000+ of pure smut I give as tribute.

They make it as far as halfway down the hall before Gladio gets frustrated with just how _long_ the walk is taking with Ignis wrapped around him licking and biting at the side of his neck and throwing his balance and composure into a tailspin. He shoves the other man’s back against the wall and yanks his head up into a bruising kiss as his hands find purchase on his hips to grind his nearly bare ass down onto his clothed erection.

The smaller man moans and tosses his head back, banging it against the wall as Gladio lifts him and starts sucking claiming marks at the base of his neck while slowly rutting up against him. “Like that huh? You fucking tease. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Ignis cinches his legs even tighter around his waist to hold himself up as the taller man releases his hips and starts letting his hands roam along the lean muscle of his chest. He leans his head down to suck a perky nipple into his mouth and nibble at it teasingly while he pinches the other in between his thick fingers, smirking as the other man gasps and whines as he moves on.

He trails his hands back down to Ignis’ hips, then a bit lower to grip under his powerful thighs. He lifts it slightly, coaxing the other man to unlock his ankles and lift his legs up. Bending down, he eases both of the dancer’s legs around his shoulders and slides him a little further up the wall, supporting his ass with his large hands. Gladio stands back up fully, thankful for the high ceiling, and nuzzles his face into the soft dancer’s belt around the other man’s waist.

Ignis lets out a surprised gasp as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of the garment and pulls it down to reveal his slowly hardening cock. He blows teasingly on the heated member, causing the dancer to shiver and rut up against his face. Gladio chuckles and licks the flat of his tongue up the pulsing vain on the underside of his cock and around the swollen head.

The dancer shudders as Gladio teasingly licks and kisses his shaft, paying careful attention to the way he’s leaning back against the wall for a better angle. Curious, he starts taking small steps backward, prompting the other to keep sliding down the wall until he’s bowed completely back, supporting himself with his palms pressed flat against it.

Gods was he flexible, this was going to be fun.

Carefully, he peels the legs off his shoulders one by one to hold them under his massive arms so he can have better access to wonderful dick in front of him. In this new positon, he’s able to wrap his lips all the way around the shaft so he can bend his head down and take him deep into his throat. Ignis lets out a strangled cry and slides down the wall a bit as Gladio starts to bob his head. He grips his legs tighter so the man doesn’t fall as he sucks and swirls his tongue around the length in his mouth.

Ignis’ noises start coming out louder and more frequent as Gladio continues to worship his cock with his mouth. Gladio can feel him starting to tense up and he sucks even harder, fully intent on milking him dry with his tongue. He moans loud and long, almost losing his grip on the wall as the behemoth picks up his pace.

“S-stop,” he cries desperately, trying to scramble back up the wall.

Gladio automatically releases him and uses the grip on his legs to hoist him back up and brace his back against the wall in the position the started in. “You ok?” he asks, concerned, as he delicately wipes the sweat from the man’s brow.

“Fine,” he manages to get out after taking a few moments to calm down, “I just couldn’t finish while holding that position, I was likely to lose my grip and have you bite my cock off.”

“Can’t have that, your dick’s too pretty to go to waste,” Gladio purred, nuzzling into the side of his throat in apology. “You still wanna keep going?”

“Yes, but in the bedroom perhaps?”

“You got it,” adjusting his grip Gladio again lifted Ignis up off the wall and carried him back into the bedroom proper this time, laying him down reverently on the mattress. He stopped only for a second to peel the belt the rest of the way off the man’s beautiful creamy thighs before hastily shucking off his own pants. He was so hard it was starting to hurt, and was incredibly thankful he’d decided against wearing underwear that day so his cock could spring free the moment they were off to relieve some of the pressure.   

Ignis propped himself up on the pillows and leered at him hungrily as his cock was finally freed. Gladio gave it a few sharp tugs just for show and slapped a predatory smirk on his face, “Like it?”

The smaller man groaned and tossed his head back against the pillows as Gladio climbed over him, teasingly rubbing his erection along the insides of his thighs, “Gods that’s going to feel _incredible_ inside of me.”

Not able to wait another second, Gladio scooted up so he could rummage around in the bedside drawer for lube and a condom. Under him Ignis impatiently leaned up to start licking and mouthing at his chest, the only thing he had proper access to at the time. Once he’d found the supplies he was pulled down into a hungry kiss, the smaller man groaning and sighing as Gladio trailed his hands down to cup his ass and start groping and kneading the well-toned globes in his skilled hands.

He used a break for air to steal away and slide back down between the dancer’s gorgeously sculpted legs to coax him to bend his knees and put that fantastic ass on display. Ignis whimpered as he swiped unlubricated fingers across his fluttering entrance and down along his scrotum to delicately cup his swollen testicles in his hand.

“You ready?”

“O-oh, yes….please!”

Growling low in his throat Gladio uncapped the lube and spread it over two of his fingers, rubbing them slightly to warm it.  The next instant he was pressing the pad of one of his thick fingers against the opening, surprised as it yielded for him almost automatically. He wondered then just how often the other man had done this act.

How many times had he picked up some unsuspecting soul from some seedy dance club and went home with them to completely blow their minds and then walk away, leaving only cold sheets and a pleasant ache in his partner’s bones? As he pressed his fingers in and out of the man beneath him, watching his face contort in ecstasy as he brushed the sweet spot inside him over and over, Gladio vowed that he was not going to be another notch on a bedpost.

He was going to fuck Ignis so good that he wouldn’t even be able to _think_ about wanting someone else.

Lifting one of the dancer’s long legs, he bent it all the way back and gestured for him to grab hold of his own ankle as he did the same with the other. He took a moment to stare greedily down at the open hole just _begging_ to be filled before hastily rolling on the condom and taking his own throbbing cock in hand to line himself up. Holding Ignis’ hips he pushed in slowly, deliberately, relishing in the dizzying feeling of his inner walls opening up for him and marveling at the sight of his cock being swallowed by the eager opening.

By the time he’d fully bottomed out Ignis was panting heavily in desperation, gripping his ankles so hard his knuckles were turning white. Gladio searched his face for signs of discomfort before starting to slowly move in and out, keeping his grip on the smaller man’s hips so he could ease his body down with every thrust.

Ignis was incredibly responsive, and quite vocal, keening happily with every hard push inside of him and not shy to start shouting commands of, “Harder, faster, right there, more, more.”

The wet slap of skin on skin and heady aroma of sex was sending Gladio spiraling into a haze of lust, unable to do anything but comply as quick as he possibly could, losing himself in the intoxicating pleasure of being buried deep inside the other man.

After several minutes of intense fucking, Ignis slowly released his legs and gently eased them back onto Gladio’s shoulders, the stretch getting too hard for him to handle. Gladio caught on immediately and helped get them back as far as they would so the other man was bent at a full 90 degree angle as he continued ramming into him.

“Fuck you feel so good. Don’t think I can last much longer,” Gladio panted out, changing his angle to better brush against Ignis’ prostate with his thrusts. Unable to speak, the other man only let out a loud moan before slowly, impossibly, rising up so he could wrap his arms around the larger man’s neck and kiss him fiercely.

As they broke apart his mouth was still hanging open his pleasure, soft gasps spilling out with every movement and sweat pouring down his face. The new angle had his cock rubbing up and down Gladio’s hard abs as they moved together and the hulking man could tell he was reaching his peak by the shuddering and sheer amount of pre-come leaking out all over his stomach.

In an impressive feat of self-control, he carefully bent himself back so as not to overbalance them and started powerfully slamming the dancer down on his cock, earning himself a broken scream as the other man finally gave in, clutching his head like it was only thing tying him down to the world as he shot hot ropes of cum between them. Gladio growled and kept going, riding out the other man’s orgasm until he was releasing inside the condom with a mighty roar.

When the spots finally cleared from his vision he laid Ignis back down onto the mattress and carefully pulled out of him, the blissed out man whimpering again at the loss. Gladio leaned down and peppered his face and neck with gentle kisses as he slowly came back to himself, still reeling a bit from the intense pleasure. It took a bit longer for him to regain the ability to speak, and once he did he was pulling Gladio’s head back in for another kiss.

“That,” he began, pausing to peck the tattooed man’s lips before continuing, “was bloody fantastic.”

Gladio smiled down at him and swiped the damp hair back off his brow to place a soft kiss to his forehead, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. You want me to carry you into the shower?”

“Just a damp rag for now. I’ve got to stretch before I do anything else or I’ll be unable to move in the morning.”

“How are you able to move now?”

“Lots and lots of practice,” Ignis said with a sly wink. Gladio again felt a twinge of jealousy as he thought of the multitudes of people who had been in the same position he was not even ten minutes ago. He resisted the urge to scowl and quickly tampered the feeling back down- Ignis wasn’t his property, and he no right to be feeling so possessive when they had only met a few hours ago.

He got off the bed and plodded into the bathroom before he could say or do something stupid. Tossing a wet rag in Ignis’ direction he mumbled, “I’m gonna rinse off,” before returning to the bathroom.

Ignis nodded to him, either not noticing or not caring about the sudden change in atmosphere. Under the hot spray of the shower Gladio cursed himself again for making things weird. They had made no promises of attachment, and the man had given him absolutely no indication that he was in for anything more a casual romp between the sheets to blow off steam, or celebrate, or whatever.

He’d just have to come to terms with the fact that he was likely never to see the other again; it was stupid of him to ruin the mood of the evening by getting too clingy-Ignis probably hated that. He finished rinsing off and quickly walked back into the other room after drying off and wrapping a towel around his waist and was stunned almost speechless by what he saw.

Ignis was standing with his back to the door, still naked and bent all the way in half, grabbing his ankles as his head practically touched the floor. Gladio crossed the room in two large, silent strides until he was looming behind the vulnerable man and sliding his hands reverently along the fantastic curve of his ass.

“Mmm……Back so soon?” Ignis whispered as Gladio teased at the gaping hole that was still slick from a bit of leftover lube.

“Can’t stay away,” Gladio murmured back, feeling his cock starting to rise to full attention again as he drank in the sight in front of him.

“Seems you’re as talented as you are insatiable.”

“I know what I like,” the tattooed man said in a cocky tone, echoing Ignis’ words from earlier. “Can you hold this position?”

“With proper motivation.”

Smirking, Gladio slid two of his fingers back inside him and rubbed teasingly at his sweet spot, “How’s that for motivation?”

“It’s ahhh…..adequate.”

“Don’t move,” Gladio commanded, pulling his fingers out and walking back over to the bed to grab the lube and a new condom.

He rolled it on as quickly as he possibly could and slicked himself back up before shoving back inside the prone man with a single thrust. Ignis cried out loudly as Gladio started brutally fucking him again, pistoning himself down with all the force of a jackhammer.

The angle made the other man incredibly tight, and Gladio was ruthless in his thrusts as he took him, paying little mind to Ignis’ own needs as he took his frustrations with the situation out on his ass. The dancer didn’t seem to mind, however, and was soon reduced to a drooling mess as all the blood pooling in his head left him dizzy and delirious with pleasure.

It wasn’t long before Gladio was cumming again, slamming home with one final thrust as the tension leaked out of his body. He pulled out and helped Ignis to slowly stand so he didn’t pass out from a head rush. After they both had calmed the larger man made good on his offer and swept Ignis off his feet to carry him to the shower.

He braced the smaller man up against the tiles as he adjusted the water, then stepped in himself after tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash bin. Inside the shower he maneuvered Ignis in front him, holding him under his arms so he could lean back against him. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear he wrapped a meaty hand around his cock and slowly jerked him off under the spray until he came with a strangled sob, going completely boneless in his arms.

Afterward he washed them both off and wrapped him in a fluffy towel, then carried him back to the bed to lay him between the sheets, again peppering his skin with soft kisses and murmuring encouragements and praise. The dancer seemed completely lost, and all too happy to bask in Gladio’s care as he slowly came back down from his high.

He didn’t put up a fight as Gladio gently flipped him back over and started rubbing down the muscles in his legs and lower back so he wouldn’t be too sore in the morning, seeing as he’d interrupted his stretching. Ignis hummed contentedly as Gladio rubbed him, drifting in and out of consciousness as his tense muscles relaxed under the gentle man’s ministrations.

When he was finished Gladio gathered the dancer into his arms, spooning him from the side as he softly brushed his fingers along his still sensitive skin, drinking in all his happy sighs and soft groans.

“Tell me something,” the larger man whispered against his ear before the other could fully drift off, “Am ever gonna see you again after tonight?”

“Mmm that depends, have you any need for further dance lessons?” Ignis whispered back, still a bit delirious.

“If I said yes?”

“I’m sure we could work something out,” he sighed softly again as Gladio placed delicate, fluttering, kisses to his shoulders. Not long after both of them drifted off to sleep.

-

The next morning Gladio woke to cold sheets and a pleasurable, full body, ache in his bones.

With a loud groan he sat up and found the room totally empty, his discarded pants on the floor the only evidence of what happened the night before. He quickly stepped into a clean pair of boxers and wandered out into the living room, finding it, too, to be empty.

The coffee table was back in its original position, and there was absolutely no sign the other man had been there at all, save the pot of now lukewarm coffee waiting for him in the brewer. He flopped sadly down on the couch, digging his phone out of shirt pocket and kicking himself for not even bothering to ask for a phone number before the man ghosted his way out the door and likely out of his life forever.

He pulled up the conversation with Crowe from the night before, staring longingly at the picture of the two of them together before scrolling down to the new message she’d left.

**Crowe (9:35 am):** Hey big guy, have a good night? ;)

**Gladiolus (11:13 am):** So good I’m not sure it was even real.

**Crowe (11:15 am):** Details, now

**Gladiolus (11:16 am):** A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.

**Crowe (11:18 am):** The day you become a gentleman is the day I shave off all my hair and join a convent of nuns.

**Crowe (11:19 am):** So what happened?

**Gladiolus (11:21 am):** Nothing. We had an incredible night and he was gone when I woke up

**Crowe (11:21 am):** Aww, hit it and quit it did he?

**Gladiolus (11:22 am):** I guess

**Crowe (11:23 am):** Did he at least leave something to remember him by?

**Gladiolus (11:23 am):** Just a boner I’m not sure is ever gonna go away

**Crowe (11:24 am):** Aww, my baby boy’s in love

**Gladiolus (11:25 am):** Not that it matters, I don’t have a way to ever contact him again

**Crowe (11:26 am):** That’s the breaks, kid

**Crowe (11:27am):** Better to have loved and lost and all that garbage

**Crowe (11:27 am):** Wanna come drown your sorrows in a pint with me later?

**Gladiolus (11:29 am):** Sure. Pick you up around 8?

**Crowe (11:30 am):** Sounds good. See you then big guy.

**Gladiolus (11:31 am** ): Later

Sighing despondently, Gladio dragged himself off the couch and shuffled into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of barely warm coffee and try his best to forget about the beautiful stranger who’d left him high and dry. So caught up in his moping, he almost didn’t notice the little white card tucked carefully under the coffee machine.

He picked it up and examined it, confused. On the front the words ‘Shall We Dance? Studio’ were embossed in elegant black lettering with a business number and email and the bottom. On the back was another phone number. Heart hammering in his chest, he flipped the card back over to read the words he’d previously missed tucked under the studio name, ‘Instructor: Ignis Scientia’.

His face broke into a dopey grin as he clutched the little card to his chest and started waltzing excitedly around the room. Guess it was time to break out his ballet slippers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm rude and saved the good stuff for the next chapter, but right now I really need to sleep. Thanks a ton for reading everyone!


End file.
